This invention relates to a rim tie connection in a building structure. This connection is found where two abutting wood members are each connected to the face of an upright member such as a post. This connection may specifically be found in such applications as attaching wood rails to wood fence posts or in an even more specific application of attaching the bottom rim wood members to the face of a post in constructing a multi-sided gazebo structure.
Present practice is to attach the wood rim members directly to the post member with nails or screws without the use of any sheet metal connector. Because there is limited end distance in the abutting wood rim members, and limited edge distance in the post member, wood splitting is common in driving the attaching nails.
In constructing a gazebo structure, because the wood rim members form an obtuse angle with the wood post and an obtuse angle with each other, it is necessary to make angle cuts in the ends of the abutting wood rim members.